Team Fortress 2
' Team Fortress 2' é mais um jogo criado pela Valve baseado no Quake Team Fortress. Baseado em classes de jogadores que devem escolher entre dois cem e trabalhar pra caralho por um círculo de metal preso no chão ou uma maleta. O jogo é mais concentrado no trabalho em equipe, mas o fato da maioria dos jogadores serem noobs imbecis te fazem ficar puto com seu próprio time o tempo inteiro. O que mais vai te foder nesse jogo é provavelmente o seu time(tempo). Jogabilidade Como seus predecessores, Team Fortress 2 gira ao redor de dois times adversários competindo por um objetivo. Esses times, Reliable Excavation & Demolition (RED) e Builders League United (BLU), tendem a representar duas corporações que secretamente dividem o controle de todos os governos no planeta.Os jogadores podem escolher uma dentre nove classes para jogar nesses times, cada classe com suas qualidades e defeitos únicos. Apesar das habilidades terem mudado para uma boa parte das classes desde antigas encarnações do Team Fortress, os elementos básicos de cada classe foram mantidos.O jogo foi lançado com seis mapas oficiais, porém outros 24 mapas; 9 arenas; e 2 mapas de treinos foram incluídos em updates.Além disso, um grande número de mapas montados pela comunidade foram lançados. Team Fortress 2 é o primeiro jogo multijogador da Valve a fornecer estatísticas detalhadas para jogadores individuais. Elas incluem o tempo gasto jogando em cada classe, maior número de pontos obtidos e o maior número de capturas ou objetivos alcançados em uma única vida. Estatísticas persistentes dizem ao jogador como ele está melhorando em relação a essas estatísticas, como por exemplo se um jogador chegar perto de bater seu próprio recorde de dano infligido num round.T''eam Fortress 2'' também apresenta diversos "achievements", ou realizações, para diferentes tipos de tarefa, como atingir um certo número de pontos ou completar um round dentro de um certo período de tempo. Novos grupos de realizações específicas para as classes foram adicionadas em updates, adicionando para cada classe novas habilidades e armas que são destravadas pelo jogador. Modos de jogo *'CTF (Capture the Flag):' O objetivo é pegar a maleta cheia de tickets de alimentacão e tele-senas do inimigo pela pobreza dos jogadores (já que eles usam a grana toda pra comprar armas, munições, chapéus inúteis) e levar até sua central de telemarketing e você também precisa defender seus tickets de alimentação e tele-senas (você sabe que quanto mais melhor, mas contanto que você roube mais que o inimigo, tá bom). O jogo acaba quando der pra reunir tickets o bastante para comprar um pyrolito ou poder pagar uma prostituta. A parte legal é que a tradução de "Capture the flag" significa "Capture a bandeira". QUE BANDEIRA, DIACHO? Com isso, vemos que uma maleta contendo tickets de alimentação e tele-senas é considerada uma bandeira no mundo de Team Fortress 2. *'Control Point:' É o tipo de jogo mais emocionante que o mundo verá, ele consiste em ficar parado em um círculo até o círculo fica vermelho ou azul dependendo da cor do seu time, muito emocionante, e claro, você tem que defender sua cor de time contra a de seus inimigos, não deixe eles fazerem a cor do seu círculo trocar. Vence quem conquistar todos os pontos e matar todo mundo no final com a ÜberCharge. Há variados modos de control point, um em que há cinco pontos de controle, dois de cada time e um neutro no meio, ganha quem capturar o círculo do meio e ir avançando roubando os dos outros. Na maioria das vezes, o último círculo de ferro é o mais rápido de se capturar, sendo quase intantâneo, fazendo com que Scouts e Spies safados capturem o último ponto sem ninguém ver e sem tempo de reagir. *'Payload:' Consiste em levar um carrinho enferrujado com uma bomba até a base do inimigo no tempo certo, e depois matar todos com a ÜberCharge, e sim, todos os jogos consistem em matar todos os inimigos no final. Alguns mapas de payload no final matam não só os inimigos, mas também os caras da equipe que empurraram o carrinho até o final, provando que o time que empurra o carinho (geralmente o BLU) é terrorista, prezando pela morte do inimigo acima de tudo, mesmo que isso os matem. *'King of the Hill:' Em um mapa que só existe um ponto para capturar, um time deve segurá-lo por três minutos, tempo em que a mulher do além demora pra falar o vencedor do jogo. Esse modo de jogo substituiu o modo Beavis and Butthead, onde os jogadores deveriam tirar sarros de clipes da eMoTV. Na maioria dos mapas, ficar no ponto do meio é suicídio (exemplo: Harvest e Nucleus). *'Arena:' 100% original: Mate todo mundo que não for do seu time. Ou sim, dependendo dos Spies. Tem um ponto no meio para ser capturado, mas um time pode ganhar se matar todos do outro time. Depois dizem que não há team deathmatch em TF2 e que "o trabalho de equipe prevalece". *'Special Delivery:' Em um mapa com um dildo gigante foguete em que o objetivo é pegar uma maleta cheia de roupas sujas da sua mãe e levar até o foguete pra explodir na lua, no entanto, o foguete cai em cima de uma construção maldita que fica a um metro da área. Só há um mapa deste modo de jogo e ninguém mais joga ele, NINGUÉM. *'Mann vs Machine:' Um gamemode filhadaputamente difícil em que você tem que matar um monte de robôs idênticos ao seu time. Eles vem com bombas nas costas e jogam num túnel maldito em que, se você checar, não há nada, mas quando os robôs pulam lá dentro, explode. No final de cada round se você pagar por um ticket e levar ele dentro do jogo, você ganha uma arma robôtica prateada ou dourada (que não muda em nada o gameplay, como 95% dos itens do jogo) ou um chapéu robótico. Category:2007 Category:Videogames Category:Sources Category:Memes Category:Sources que ninguem usa Category:Jogos dos Poopers